Óleo
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Entrar al monasterio suponía paz y tranquilidad y no una peligrosa aventura con seres inimaginables y una dama de ojos azules. En definitiva, nada de aquello era parte del plan. [K/N18]


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**_Óleo_**.

•

•

•

KrilinNo18.

•

_"Con solo arrojar una esponja empapada en distintos colores contra__ un muro, esta deja en la pared una mancha, donde se ve un hermoso paisaje."_

**Sandro Botticelli.**

**••••••**

El lienzo sobre el papel era la caricia más exquisita que Krilin podría sentir alguna vez en su vida , lo decía a cada persona que retrataba o cómo un simple comentario durante la hora del té. El suave movimiento de su muñeca era preciso y delicado . Las tonalidades parecían salidas de otro mundo tanto así que muchos juraban que la magia se encerraba en cada cuadro .

.

.

-¿Te cuentouna historia?

-¿De qué va?

-De algo llamado destino. Te voy a contar la historia de un monje y una dama…

•

•

•

Krilin desde niño sintió una afinidad por los colores pero la falta de recursos económicos impidieron que sus padres le compraran sus propios lápices de colores , el pequeño sólo contaba con el grafito que la escuela repartía a cada niño .

En sus años de infancia Krilin experimentó la creación de sus propios colores aplastando algunas moras o bayas , utilizaba trozos de ladrillos rojos o musgo de algunas rocas . Krilin no desistía en su afán por combinar colores . Las paredes sin pintura eran su papel . La parte trasera de su casa era un rompecabezas sin sentido de todas sus creaciones .

Cuando la adolescencia llegó no ayudó en absoluto en su vida social . Krilin era de baja estatura y con unas singularidad de seis pecas de tres en dos filas en su frente , cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos y una nariz tan chata que solo viéndolo de cerca se podría notar un poco ; era como un pequeño barro . Sus compañeros no eran como los de las otras escuelas que se burlaban de su aspecto , no , ellos se limitaban a saludarlo o a ser cordial cuando lo veían pasar , no obstante Krilin no tenía ningún amigo y muchos menos una amiga o novia . Sin embargo nada de eso importaba si tenía una caja de cartón con lápices de colores .

— No vivirás de pintar — le dijo un día su madre mientras servía los huevos revueltos — , no sirve de nada

Pero Krilin no la oía ni a ella ni a nadie . Solamente a sus lápices contra el papel .

Un bello día de otoño los colores se vieron opacados brutalmente en su vida . Krilin por primera vez tenía frente a él con un manto gris a la tristeza. Ella lo miraba con pena . Lo veía a él, a su madre y al motivo de su presencia : su padre , él había dejado de respirar .

— Iré a la iglesia, madre

— No te demores — dijo ella con los ojos acuosos — eres lo más importante que tengo hijo

La Iglesia bañada por el sol daba la impresión de calidez y esperanza , la Catedral de Santa María de Fiore era una maravilla que Krilin había plasmado en muchas ocasiones . Entró buscando al padre , una vez lo encontró buscó en él las palabras que reconfortaran su pena .

— Las puertas de la Iglesia y de mi corazón están abiertas siempre para ti , hijo mío . No lo dudes

— Gracias ... yo , vendré más seguido

El viejo le dio una tierna mirada despachandolo del santuario .

Pasaron unos días en donde la tristeza y las palabras del religioso se mezclaban en los pensamientos de Krilin y, cada vez sentía que en la Iglesia y junto a el líder de ella , la tranquilidad y el consuelo podría encontrarlos llenando el vacío de su pecho . Así un día tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida .

— Quiero servir a la Iglesia , mamá , quiero ser un monje

El asombro en la mujer de edad madura pasó a la confusión y luego a una de comprensión. Abrazó a su hijo diciéndole que, pase lo que pase ella aceptaba su decisión inclusive si quería seguir pintando . Ella estaría con él siempre .

Al día siguiente Krilin se presentó a decirle al padre su decisión .

— No — dijo serio pero con amabilidad — sé que lo de tu padre te ha afectado pero no puedes tomar una decisión tan importante ... no es una salida, hijo

— Aunque no lo crea , ésta decisión no la pensé de ayer para hoy . Llevo más de un año queriendo desecharla pues no siento que yo encaje entre los Cartujos , siento que no estoy a su nivel

Apenado comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camisa no queriendo ver al padre .

— Aunque quisiera referirte ,no puedo — dijo el padre — , aún no tienes veinte años muchacho

— ¿Debo ser mayor?— preguntó con asombro — ¿Tanto así?

—¡Claro! — sonrió — hay requisitos que debes seguir Krilin ,no es solamente quererlo y ya , ¿Entiendes?

— Apenas tengo diecisiete , ¿Qué hago padre? Quiero hacerlo , cada vez lo siento con más fuerza — el anciano notó como Krilin estrujaba su pantalón — siento como algo en mi interior grita que lo haga

— Ven cada vez que tengas tiempo — dijo — ven y veremos en que puedo ayudarte chico

El religioso no convencido de que la decisión de Krilin fuese correcta decidió enseñarle como era la vida de un monje y luego un poco la de un monje Cartujo , quienes eran los que más pobremente vivían aunque eso para ellos era un orgullo .

El tiempo pasó volando. Krilin recién cumplía los veinte y al perseverar su decisión el padre no pudo más que transferir su petición a La orden de los Cartujos .

— ¿Estás realmente seguro Krilin? , ¿Sabes que estarás aislado del mundo? , Quizás ya no vuelvas a salir libremente , trabajaras todo el día , no podrás enamorarte ... muchos menos casarte — intento como muchas veces hacerle ver de todo lo que podría perderse — Piénsalo ...

— Descuide padre , nunca me ha interesado eso del amor

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?— preguntó incrédulo —¿Nunca?

Krilin pensó un segundo antes de responder , asintió , si negaba aquello el padre definitivamente se echaría para atrás y por su forma de ser sabía que sería capaz de buscarle una chica , explicó que ninguna de sus novias (dos que nunca existieron) no lo habían enamorado tanto como la iglesia . El padre pareció aliviado pues soltó un suspiro y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda murmurando «bien,bien».

Krilin se despidió de su madre asegurándose que nada le faltaría y qué , si alguna vez le daban permiso de salir sin duda la visitaría . Ella lloró y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería . Besó sus mejillas y observó a su hijo alejarse hasta quedar como una pequeña mancha en la lejanía y luego desaparecer .

En la entrada ya lo esperaba el Prior encargado del monasterio , sonriendo recibió a Krilin .

— Me hace feliz saber que tiene vocación hermano — dijo abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al nuevo miembro— , su fe es una bendición

— Siento que mi vida a cambiado — contestó sonriendo .

— Y la nuestra ...

El Prior le dio el recorrido por el lugar , pasaron por la cocina , los huertos , establos etc . Diciéndole las funciones que podría desempeñar una vez se incorporara al día siguiente . Llegaron a la zona de servicios en donde se distribuían los aposentos .

Una vez Krilin quedó sólo observó la pequeña celda que le correspondía , en el había una pequeña cama con dos sábanas y una almohada , una mesita con una jarra para el agua , una mesa y silla para su estudio en la lectura . Acomodó sus pocas pertenencias y cambió sus pantalones por un hábito de color blanco con capucha y unas sandalias . Revisó el horario que a partir del día siguiente debía cumplir sin falta :

23:30 levantarse .

0:15 maitines - oficio.

6:30 levantarse.

7:00 primer Ángelus .

8:00 misa.

10:00 tercia.

12:00 Ángelus sexta . Comida y recreación.

14:00 Nona. Trabajo y estudio .

16:00 víspera . La Santísima Virgen.

16:15 víspera .colación,lectura y oración.

18:45 Ángelo .

19:30 acostarse .

El cambio sería abrupto si él no se hubiese ya acostumbrado con el padre de la Iglesia con un horario igual de estricto . Krilin salió en busca del Prior , aún era temprano para irse a dormir .

La residencia se encontraba al centro del patio , parecía una casita de cuentos en medio del jardín . Dudó bastante pero finalmente decidió tocar la puerta . El Prior lo recibió sonriendo .

— El primer día uno se siente desorientado — le sirvió té — el segundo ... también

El anciano comenzó a reír y Krilin no pudo más que reír junto a él. Le dio un sorbo a su taza y miró bien al anciano . Su barba era rala , sus ojos de color miel resaltaban de su piel morena , era delgado y alto , quizás el doble de él... Pero sin duda alguna era una buena persona , lo sentía .

—Me han dicho que le gusta pintar

— Sí — admitió sonriendo ampliamente — Me gusta mucho

— Quisiera , una vez ver sus creaciones

— Sería todo un placer , señor , pero me temo que no tengo ninguna en mi poder en estos momentos , todos están en mi casa , con mi madre

— Entiendo — dijo desanimado .

— Pe..pero podría pintar algo en mi tiempo libre , he traído mis herramientas — dijo de inmediato . El anciano pareció animarse y asintió al instante .

— No todos tienen ese talento hermano . En realidad somos muchos que tenemos unas manos torpes

—... Somos muchos que no tenemos el liderazgo en nuestras venas

— Usted tiene razón— volvió a reír con ganas .

Platicaron de las costumbres de su monasterio aunque Krilin ya las conocía no las había practicado nunca y supo entonces que la parte más difícil era la principal : La soledad . Todo monje Cartujo debía buscar la soledad para encontrar a dios. Krilin nunca estaba solo a excepción de cuando pintaba .

La tarde cayó finalmente y fiel a una pequeña costumbre que tenía (una de tantas) alzó la mirada y con sus ojillos negros contempló la mezcla de colores naranjas en distintos tonos y un casi imperceptible rosa en el cielo . Fueron segundos . Un deseo de Krilin era pintar un atardecer pero aún no se sentía listo para hacerlo , así como algunos escritores tienen la idea de una historia revoloteando en sus pensamientos pero siente que las palabras correctas aún no llegan a su cerebro y qué , el escrito no sería el esperado o cómo el cantante aún no se siente capaz de entonar una melodía , era el mismo sentimiento de inseguridad que lo embargaba . Sacudió su cabeza queriendo desechar el impulso pero era inútil , ese deseo siempre estará en él hasta que llegue a hacerlo .

Luego de cenar Krilin se acurrucó entre la sábana y sin saber muy bien porqué empezó a llorar en silencio .

Dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por el contorno de sus ojos hasta sus orejas , mordió su labio evitando que un sollozo se le escapara , cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se obligó a no ser tan débil . Llorar como un niño a sus veinte años era una vergüenza (todos decían eso) .

Krilin se despertó a la hora acordada cumpliendo su horario , rezó pidiendo solamente una cosa : ser feliz . Aunque sabía que la decisión era la correcta muy en el fondo saiba que, le hacía falta algo . Rezó hasta la hora de acostarse nuevamente para luego despertar y seguir con su horario . Cumplió todo sin falta .

Pasada la tarde y las horas obligatorias fue a reunirse con el Prior . La asignación de sus quehaceres debía dictarla el encargado pues Krilin no era muy diestro en la agricultura , cocina o con los animales . Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Era bueno en algo? .

— Hermano — lo llamó el Prior — le haré algunas pruebas para ver en donde podemos ubicarlo , si gusta en seguirme

— Si

Llegaron a la cocina . En ella habían unos seis hermanos preparando la cena , Krilin se sentó y comenzó a pelar papas . Fue un fracaso , sus dedos terminaron con varias cortaduras luego probó cocinar pero el aceite y él no se llevaron nada bien . El padre Prior sonrió restándole importancia . Lo llevó a los establos pero de igual manera no logró el objetivo , las gallinas lo atacaron apenas lo vieron y las vacas huían al verlo acercarse . Suspiró resignado . El Prior apoyado al marco de la puerta aún permanecía sonriente , Krilin se preguntó si le divertía su fracaso o si fingía para no mostrar su enojo . Aguardo unos segundos a que le dijese algo .

— Krilin — dijo finalmente — No sirves para nada...

Avergonzado a más no poder bajó la mirada jugueteando con sus pies .

— ...de lo que se refiere a la cocina y al cuidado de los animales , sólo quedan dos opciones más : agricultura o canto

En el huerto las verduras abundaban al igual que las frutas . Los hermanos encargados arremangaban sus hábitos hasta los codos y se protegían con un sombrero de paja sembrando o recogiendo la cosecha , al ver al padre Prior y a Krilin los saludaron alegremente .

— Hermano — saludó sonriente a un hombre de unos cuarenta años — nuestro hermano Krilin quiere buscar su lugar en nuestro mundo

El padre extendió sus brazos . Krilin comprendió que su mundo era pequeño y soleado pues las paredes del monasterio eran el límite .

— Muestreme sus manos

Krilin extendió sus manos suaves y pequeñas al hermano , éste las vio de todos los ángulos posibles haciendo un gesto negativo .

—¿Intentó ya en la cocina?

El chantre (encargado del coro) vio con entusiasmo a Krilin y al padre .

— ¡Qué alegría, qué alegría! — revoloteaba en torno a Krilin — los pequeños siempre esconden grandes talentos

Sonrió avergonzado y siguiendo las indicaciones del chantre entonó unas pocas palabras .

— Su talento , hermano — dijo con sutileza destapando sus oídos — No es el canto

Regresaron a la residencia del Prior y Krilin entre avergonzado y nervioso observó en silencio la tabla de quehaceres que colgaba de su pared detrás del escritorio . Todos los nombres de sus hermanos con sus obligaciones .

— No hay más opción hermano Krilin — escribió su nombre a la cabeza y a su lado escribió "Vicario Suplente" mostrando una cálida sonrisa .

— Padre ...

— A partir de ... ahorita usted pasará todo el tiempo conmigo .

El Prior lo presentó ante el concejo privado como su suplente . Algunos de ellos mostraban su preocupación pues era el nuevo , pero el padre aseguró que Krilin estaba más que capacitado para el puesto . Finalmente todos aceptaron y estrecharon la mano del Vicario Suplente . Krilin aturdido pero satisfecho de encontrar su lugar en el monasterio estrecho las manos de los demás .

Los días pasaban y la rutina siempre era la misma . A primera hora rezaba en la soledad de su celda buscando en dios la felicidad que tanto anhelaba , luego continuaba con las misas acompañando al padre Prior en sus diligencias , estudiando y prestando sus servicios en lo que podía . La vida era simple y tranquila , sólo una cosa le hacía falta para que dijera que era perfecta : pintar . Extrañaba mezclar los colores y deslizar el pincel sobre el papel .

El domingo llegó (ingresó un martes) y la misa finalizó . Krilin tenía una hora libre para salir e ir a donde el quisiera , visitó a su madre quien lo recibió con besos y abrazos y con un guisado de conejo (los Cartujos no comen carne) el cual tuvo que ocultar entre varios retazos de tela . Le dio un beso de despedida y a paso lento regresó al monasterio .

— No creo que importe

Se paseó por el mercado buscando pinturas las que encontró sin ningún problema . El vendedor mostró sus exageradas reverencias llamándolo padre , éste avergonzado se tapó con la capucha y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo . Al ir a paso rápido tropezó con algo pequeño que emitió un quejido agudo . Krilin miró con que había tropezado encontrándose con una niña de no más de cinco años .

—¡Fíjese! — chilló la pequeña .

— Lo..lo siento pequeña

— ¡Monjes!— suspiró resignada la niña .

Krilin la miró con detenimiento ; la niña tenía una corta cabellera rubia , ojos azules y una pequeña naricita . La mugre la cubría de pie a cabeza .

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?— preguntó con amabilidad.

Pero la niña hacía oídos sordos .

—Yo me llamo Krilin

La pequeña rubia seguía sin decir palabra . Krilin sintió como su tiempo ya se estaba agotando y debía marcharse , sin embargo no podía dejarla sola .

—¡Marron!

Una joven mujer corría por las polvorientas calles del mercado , sudorosa y acalorada se detuvo frente a ellos . Se apoyó en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento .

— Ma...Marron , niña ...

— Así que te llamas Marron , pequeña

La niña levantó la mirada con disgusto , asintió y miró a mujer mayor .

— Me perdí señorita

— Te busqué por todos lados Marron , creí haberte dicho que no te alejaras del grupo

— Bueno, verá usted , yo vi un conejito y pues ... — decía mientras miraba entre la hierba buscando al animal .

—... querías jugar con él — intervino la señorita con una sonrisa .

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — dijo desconcertada— lo quería para comer

La señorita derrotada tomó a la niña en brazos limpiandola con un pañuelo la cara . Krilin notó que la declaración de la niña no la sorprendía en absoluto .

— Gracias por no dejarla sola

— Descuide

Marron lo miró ceñuda pensando en que la presencia del religioso le daba lo mismo . Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro a la maleza con la esperanza de ver al conejo más no había ni rastro de él.

— Fue un gusto conocerte Marron — le dijo sonriendo .

No obteniendo más que una mirada de recelo se despidió de la mujer regresando a su hogar .

Emocionado como un niño vació sobre la cama sus nuevas adquisiciones. Las manos le cosquilleaban por probar los colores y hacer como siempre una combinación con ellos pero Krilin tuvo que poner fuerza de voluntad : guardó todo en un cajón y salió a reunirse con el padre Prior .

—¡Debemos hacerlo!— oyó tras la puerta la exasperación de un miembro del concejo . Era el que más había puesto peros en su nuevo cargo como Vicario , apoyó más su oreja —Padre — dijo con calma el hermano — Apenas tenemos para dos semanas , sino compramos el concentrado , el heno y fertilizantes nos quedaremos sin provisiones y la iglesia no puede ayudarnos . El orfanato es prioridad

— Entiendo su preocupación hermano , pero usted debe recordar que nosotros nos abastecemos con poco , basta pan y agua y una que otra fruta para alimentarnos

Krilin no podía evitar admirar la calma del padre , parecía que todas las soluciones las tenía en pocas palabras .

— Lo sé — dijo más calmado el hermano — es sólo que me preocupa la situación

— Déjeme pensar . Más tarde le diré lo que decidí

— Lo estaré esperando . Con su permiso

Krilin se alejó cuando sintió los pasos aproximarse e hizo como que acabara de entrar al pasillo . Saludó al hermano y éste a él.

—Adelante , ¿Acaba de venir?

— Si . Quería saber si puedo servirle en algo

—Pensemos hermano , pensemos — le tendió una de taza de té — en una solución económica

— ¿Solución económica? , ¿Cómo que tipo de solución?

Krilin sabía muy bien que la Orden no aceptaba contribuciones de la iglesia o de la comunidad , solamente (muy pocas veces) de algunas donaciones .

El padre lo miró con con un velo de duda en los ojos , finalmente suspiró y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él , se apoyó en el escritorio y en voz baja le dijo —: Creo que deberíamos hacer alguna actividad para recolectar recursos

—¿Qué podríamos hacer para ganar dinero?—dijo igual de quedito.

—¿Dinero? , ¡No! — gimió escandalizado — Yo me refería a provisiones hermano , provisiones

Sintió la cara arder de vergüenza . Jugó con la oreja de la taza — Por..Por supuesto...que otra cosa sino...

— Aunque no sé que podríamos hacer , no se me ocurre nada ... ¿A usted?

—Estoy en blanco padre

— Dígale al chantre que dé el siguiente comunicado : Reunión a las 19:20 en el comedor

El chantre personalmente se dispuso a hacer la convocatoria asegurándose de que todo el monasterio estuviera informado . Las 19:20 llegó rápidamente y todos esperaban al padre Prior .

— Pa..padre — de entre todos una mano fue alzada con nerviosismo . Al centro un hombre de unos treinta años dijo — : ¿Y si nos unimos en el Festival que hará la iglesia dentro de una semana? , nosotros podríamos servir de mano de obra y solamente pediriamos lo necesario , mientras tanto nos abastecemos de agua y pan o fruta

A Krilin le pareció una buena idea y a juzgar por la tranquilidad en el rostro del padre también supo que lo era .

— No podemos hacer eso — dijo el del concejo — recuerden que la iglesia vela por el orfanato y por ella misma

— No pedimos dinero hermano — dijo el chantre — sólo unas pocas provisiones

— Pero ¿Nuestro principio fundamental? — protestó .

— Los acontecimientos lo ameritan , hermano

Por la firmeza en el tono de voz del prior los demás supieron que ya era un hecho . Emocionados los hermanos hicieron su petición a la Iglesia y a la orden y tal como había predicho el prior informó al concejo la respuesta afirmativa de ambas .

Los siguientes días fueron de trabajos extras para todos inclusive para Krilin qué, aunque no era bueno con las manos aportaba cuanta ayuda pudiera . Acarreba agua o acomodaba madera de un lado para el otro . Se la pasaba en reuniones con el Prior y con el concejo , con el Padre de la iglesia , un sacerdote y demás miembros de la misma .

Un día antes del Festival Krilin tuvo permiso de tener la tarde libre .Aprovechando la soledad del monasterio salió al patio que estaba frente a del prior y acomodó sus lápices y unos pinceles con acuarelas (aprovechando una de las salidas extras por el festival adquirió la pintura de un surtidor muy amable) . Acomodó el papel y lo contempló por un buen rato imaginando un paisaje , un conejo y el mar , aunque desechó la última por no haberlo visto en persona y no tendría así el resultado que esperaba . Contempló entonces el conejo y con ello la carita sucia de la pequeña y fue perfecto . Plasmó entonces a la pequeña Marron y al conejo . Rió al firmar el cuadro pues la aparente amistad del animal y la niña era contrario al de la realidad .

—¿Quizás...? — el ocaso empezaba a caer y el deseo de pintar el naranja y rosa del cielo volvieron a cobrar fuerza , observó a Marron imaginando el atardecer como fondo — Aún no

Pintó entonces unas suaves bolas verdes simulando unos frondosos arbustos .

— Hermano Krilin

—Señor .. — tapó rápidamente el cuadro con su cuerpo— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— El padre y el Prior nos quieren en el comedor de inmediato

— Voy enseguida

El hombre al no verlo mover un pie dio media vuelta y se fue. Krilin tapó el cuadro con un saco viejo y escondió la pintura bajo un pequeño arbusto y salió corriendo al comedor .

— ¡Finalmente el día ha llegado!

La puerta de madera chilló y todos voltearon a ver , Krilin enrojecio hasta las pecas en su frente de vergüenza , bajó la cabeza quedándose detrás de un hermano que le doblaba estatura .

—¡Bienvenido Krilin!— gritó el chante sin mala intención . Pero a él le pareció que si lo hacía— ahora ya estamos todos

—Bien — retomó la palabra — Como decía: ¡Mañana es el gran día! — muchos de los presentes aplaudieron de regocijo — a partir de las nueve iniciaremos con el levantamiento de los puestos que faltan , ubicaremos el establo improvisado cerca del bosque y las flores de la señora Margaret cerca del pozo , ¿Entendido?

—¡Si! — gritaron todos .

—Ahora vayan a descansar , mañana será un largo día .

La ciudad se preparaba con la colorida vestimenta que sus aldeanos habían elaborado con sus propias manos . Los monjes se encargaban de montar los últimos detalles , las hermanas limpiaban los puestos para que las encargadas de la cocina solamente llegasen con los platillos.

A medio día de camino de la aldea natal de Krilin se hallaba la hermosa ciudad del Norte , pintoresca , bulliciosa y elegante . Y en el camino que las conectaba un carruaje halado con dos pura sangre , un par de mellizos eran transportados bajo secreto .

— Espero y valga la pena

— Ya verás que sí

Hijos del Conde , Lapis y Lazuli bendecidos con una belleza divina decidieron pasar un momento en aquel humilde pueblo . Aunque Lapis tuvo que convencer su hermana de una y mil maneras .

— No sé cómo dejé que me trajeras

— Sé que te gustan los lugares...rústicos . — declaró al encontrar una palabra para describir aquel sitio — Hoy es el inicio de unas festividades al Santo de quién sabe quién

—Respeta las tradiciones Lapis , no todos son como nuestra familia

El caballero bufó molesto . Pronto el paje anunció la llegada al pueblo. Ayudó y a Lazuli a bajar . Ninguno de los que pasaban frente a ellos repararon en la singular hermosura .

—No sé cómo permití que me vistieran así . —comentó sacudiendo la falda del vestido café que sus damas le habían puesto —Éste color es nauseabundo

—Deja tus quejas querida hermana y vamos a disfrutar de estas exóticas celebraciones pueblerinas

—Tienes razón — el rayo de sol , soltó sus cabellos — Por éste día dejaré a un lado mi aspecto cotidiano

—¡Esa es mi hermana!

La tarde caía poco a poco con lentitud , como si quisiera alargarse para todos aquellos que querían pasar un buen momento .

Krilin , aburrido se dejó caer en la desgastada silla de madera que le proporcionaron los dueños del establecimiento de juegos . Luego de accidentalmente quebrar unos espejos y tirar unos bocadillos alegando que parecían piedras en una bandeja , los hermanos decidieron por unanimidad dejarlo a cargo de un simple juego .

—Esa señora no sabe cocinar — bufó molesto — ni textura ni sabor ¡Ja! Hasta yo haría unas galletas decentes

—Me gustaría probarlas , tachuela — la sombra de una persona lo cubrió por completo . Deduciendo el toque risueño supo que no era del pueblo — ¿Me avisas cuando las hagas?

—¡Lapis, respeta! — lo reprendió con dureza — mira que es un monje

El rayo de sol salió desde las sombras iluminando todo a su paso con una sonrisa avergonzada . Krilin dejó de sentir el mundo a su alrededor . De pronto sintió como los colores de sus pinturas se concentraban en esa bella criatura , el amarillo en todas sus tonalidades se enroscaban en cada cabello suelto llegando a fundirse como el hierro , el mar (que no conocía) y el cielo unidos en lo más profundo llenaron sus bellos ojos rasgados . Describirla no podía , las palabras se agotaron en un santiamén .

—Señor monje por favor no vea de esa manera a mi querida hermana — dijo percatandose del embobado religioso . Burlándose .

—¡Lapis!

—¿Qué? Estoy defendiendo tu honor . Sino lo hago te quejas con nuestros padres , ahora lo hago y me regañas ¡Quién te entiende!

—Mi-mis disculpas señor

—¡Vaya , la tachuela puede hablar!

—¡No tienes caso hermano! — lo tironeó — disculpe a mi hermano, andando Lapis

Aquel de peculiar sonrisa torcida solo se despidió con una seña.

El monje asustado se percató de algo nuevo en su cuerpo, no comprendía porqué su corazón latía tan rápido como cuando corría de un lugar a otro o como es que sus piernas temblaban si no sostenía nada pesado. Se asustó más. Algo andaba mal ¿qué tal si era peligroso o contagioso? Dejó las cosas a cargo de otro monje y se alejó de la festividad.

Se recargó contra un viejo árbol, sus piernas fallaron del todo y cayó al suelo.

-Pero…¿Está descansando ya?- apareció, detrás de un arbusto el chantre con una cesta de fresas- apenas y se abrirán las puertas al evento hermano

-¿eh?

-Los visitantes apenas comienzan a llegar y he notado que tenemos de los pueblos vecinos- le susurró con una mirada sospechosa- creo que vienen a ver que imitan en sus festividades próximas

A Krilin le pareció un tanto absurdo ¿Quién rayos iba a espiar sus humildes creaciones? Las arpias, según el chantre. Las locuras del chantre lograron sacarle una sonrisa, se puso de pie y tomando la cesta corrió seguido de los gritos del chantre. Era divertido molestarlo.

El cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer, la brisa más fuerte y más fría obligaba a todos a ponerse una manta sobre los hombros. Krilin cansado llegó donde el Padre quien rezaba por la buena prosperidad y para que todos la pasaran bien.

La paz inundó su espíritu, las palabras llenaban el vacío que su padre había dejado. El tiempo podría pasar a montones pero el vacío de su progenitor parecía imposible de llenar.

-Bienvenida tachuela- usándolo como mesita, el denominado Lapis se acomodó sobre la cabeza de Krilin con la misma sonrisa torcida de siempre - pensé que no te volvería a ver

Krilin no sabía que hacer ni decir, se sentía intimidado delante de él, rogaba que un conocido apareciera y lo salvara.

-¿Has enmudecido? La belleza de mi hermana te ha dejado así ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no fui?

Lapis rió -Te comprendo, hay mujeres hermosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance - sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo, un pensamiento deprimente cruzó inesperadamente- olvídala, es lo mejor

Aquello parecía más para él que para Krilin. Y le dio tristeza por él.

••••••

Por cada esquina se hallaban músicos dándole ambiente al festival, las mujeres bailaban frente a ellos y de vez en cuando frente a los aldeanos. Los comerciantes exhibían sus productos como los mejores y otros vendían comida, deliciosa y caliente en manos de quien la adquiría.

Krilin ya había finalizado su labor y tenía tiempo para recorrer los puestos y quizás ayudar a algunos. Siempre buscaba ayudar a alguien.

Al no poder auxiliar a nadie trepó por un árbol alejado del festival y observó las estrellas, el bullicio lejano y la fresca brisa le daban paz, a diferencia de sus hermanos él necesitaba un poco de ruido para sentirse a gusto.


End file.
